Fatty7's Super Duper Guide To Creepypasta Writing
So, if you're reading this guide, you are probably either: A) Bored and in desperate need of something to do B) Seeking advice on how to write creepypasta If it is the second one, you've come to the right place. If it's the first, then stay and you just might learn something. So, now, let's get started. I'll be walking you through the basics of creepypasta writing, do's, don't's, cliches, and other things. Basics Now, if you've already written a few creepypastas, you might not need to read these tips, but you may just want to read them to see if you're missing anything. So, let's continue. Basic #1: Know your goal. Let me elaborate on what this means. When I say "Know your goal", I mean keep in mind what you want the reader to feel or what type of "creepy" you want in your pasta. Examples of this are: Paranoia: Your story causes the reader to feel fear or paranoia for a certain amount of time, which can be anywhere from a few minutes to a few weeks (maybe months if you're an incredible writer). The reader will feel uneasy with their surroundings and look over their shoulder for a while, but this will subside after a while. Stories like this are usually interesting and thrilling, but the "creepy" sinks in after the reader finishes the pasta. Ex: When I read Funnymouth, I really didn't feel like sleeping, since, after the main character went to sleep, he woke up without a jaw, or a "funnymouth". Shock: Shock is just used for instant scares that, obviously, shock the reader. WARNING: DO '-NOT-', AND I MEAN '-NAWT-' use this poorly. Saying things like, "And then the character popped up with intestines for hair with hyper-realistic eyes" is stupid and will turn the reader off and make them not want to finish your story. But, when done right, shock is great. Ex: A sudden loud noise or creature appearing may shock/scare you immediately Dread: Dread uses suspense... A lot. Dread also tends to tie the story in with the real world, and when done right, can cause the two listed above, and is the stuff of nightmares. Ex: The Rake makes some people nervous to let their arms or legs hang out of their bed in fear of being grabbed by him Interest: This type of creepypasta is much different, and I mean MUCH different from the other 3. A creepypasta meant to be interesting isn't really as creepy as it is thrilling or, as anyone can guess, interesting. To make a creepypasta that focuses on interest is a big risk to take. More often than not trying to do this will end very badly. However, if you can pull it off, an interest-based creepypasta is something that can be truly amazing. Ex: Examples are hard to give here, but if you've read one, you'll know it. When you know your goal(s) then your creepypasta will feel much more complete and will accomplish something. Writing one without any main goal is next to impossible. Basic #2: Grammar and spelling. I REEEEEEAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYY think this one speaks for itself, but SPELL THINGS RIGHT (Dontt spel theengz rong) AND USE PROPER GRAMMAR. When people see errors, they tend to take their minds off the pasta, making it harder to accomplish your goal. Basic #3: Realism. When kept in the realm of reality, creepypastas seem much creepier and, again, help you accomplish your goal. If I know the story is something that could never happen, I'm not going to be too scared by it. So now that we're done with the basics, let's move onto things you should do in your creepypasta and things you shouldn't. Now, some of the Do's aren't essential, so don't concern yourself with trying to fulfill all of these if you don't have to. Do -Add pictures to improve authenticity -Start from a creepy position but give a bit of detail of whatever your pasta is about (the enemy, if you want to call it that) -Use good spacing and format the pasta well -Sound as intelligent as possible -Take your time Don't -EVER, EVER, EVER USE THE TERM HYPER REALISTIC. -Use unnecessary violence -Overuse blood -Use too many clichès -Overuse shock Cliches For those of you who don't know (all 2 of you) a cliche is something overdone that has become stale. I will provide a list of some of the more prominent ones. Now, remember, it's alright to use cliches as long as they work and aren't overused or used lazily. Also, most of these are used in gaming creepypastas. -Buying a demonic game through eBay (usually done with a game that has the label torn off and just has the title written on the cartridge) -Getting a demonic game from a creepy old guy -A .txt file stating your impending doom -Warnings in foreign languages (NOTE: This is a REALLY good cliche to use, IF YOU DO IT WELL) -F**KING BLOOD -The main character of a game turning into some twisted creature Other Notes If you want, you may add your own notes to this section, however, if I don't like them, I will delete them. Other than that, after writing a creepypasta, read over it. If you were a reader, would you laugh at your story? Just think about it. Anyways, thanks for reading my guide, and I hope it helps you write better pasta and make the Internet a creepier place. -Fatty7 Category:Help Category:Help Desk